


Soul Binder Alchemist

by Bikky1pas



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Live Action), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, 青鳥の虛像 Fullmetal Alchemist | Fullmetal Alchemist: Bluebird's Illusion
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, squeal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bikky1pas/pseuds/Bikky1pas
Summary: *Squeal of Full metal Alchemist Brotherhood.12 years after Promise Day.This is the adventure of Soul Binder Alchemist, Alphonse Elric who has joined military only for one reason - to find his elder brother. He was always behind his brother till now but now he has no one to lean on to but some responsibilities.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello there, the first thing I want to say that I don't anything except my OCs. This is just a fan-fiction. So if you find any error in this please tell me so that I can rectify it. Thank you and Enjoy.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was very dark with just a little light from the Moon. He was running away from me and I was after him. My black loose shirt was swinging around while I ran. I clapped my hands together and put one hand on the wall beside me, and instantly a pole came out from the wall and hit hard on his face. He fell down holding his head tightly. There were some steel wires on the road near me. I clapped my hands again, but this time touched the wires, which crawled to him and tied him tightly. He stared angrily into my golden eyes while I am staring back at him too. My neat, short golden-blond hair was swinging because of wind and maybe because of victory too.

"Soul Binder Alchemist!" I heard a voice behind me, so I turned back to look at him.

Some soldiers came running to arrest the man I defeated. I looked towards the one who just called my name, who was standing behind them and smiling at me.

"Good work Alphonse Elric," he said with a proud tone.

"Thank you, Sir." He was a tall and muscular man, almost like a half-giant. He was my commanding officer: Colonel Alex Louis Armstrong.

We later reached Colonel Armstrong's office.

"Congratulations Alphonse Elric, this is your first big achievement since joining the Military. I'm really very proud of you, it was a good decision when you decided to be a State Alchemist, and also that you will work for me from now on. I have already made many success stories; I will also make you the best state alchemist: this is the skill which is passed down the Armstrong family for generations..." He continued.

He can be really annoying sometimes but I have already become used to it as I have known him since I was eleven, but the difference at that time was that my brother was a State Alchemist and I was just a civilian who was always stuck around him.

This was not a big success for me, this was just a small step towards my mission. My real mission is something different, for which I joined the Military two years ago.

"Alphonse, are you here?" I heard the voice of the Colonel.

"Yes, I am," I said realizing that I was lost in my thoughts. Then I continue, "When is he going on trial?"

"Soon, Marcus Broos is being charged for the murder of at least 20 people. We have been pursuing him for a long time, and now that we finally caught him, he will get what he deserves." the Colonel said in a very serious tone.

He very rarely became serious but when he does, he looks very horrible.

"Alphonse Elric, it is almost morning, you should go home" the Colonel ordered, looking outside and realizing the sun is about to rise. So I nodded and left.

I am settled in Central now, the Capital of my Country - Amestris. I have a small 2 bedroom house in the city.

I reach home, open the door with my keys and go inside. It is already morning, and with a yawn, I realize I have invested my complete night on Marcus.

For me, Alchemy is a science but for this country, Alchemy is a weapon. So, used mainly for Military.

I am 26-years old. When I was 4 years old, my dad left us, after that my mom died. Since then I was living with my elder brother, Edward Elric, who is known as the Fullmetal Alchemist. But 2 years ago my Brother and his wife Winry went missing. So I joined the military to find my brother and Winry. I am Soul Binder alchemist: my specialty is that I can bound a piece of my soul to any non-living thing, then I can control it for a while. That's what I have done with that wire back then.

From my childhood, my brother was my complete family, I have never imagined how I will ever live without him. It breaks my heart but... I can't... because I have responsibilities. I open the door of the bedroom and on the table near the bed, there is a photo of brother and Winry. On the bed near it, A little 8-year-old girl with golden hair just like me is sleeping on the bed with her hand on her exposed stomach. This always reminds me of my brother because he always used to sleep in the same way. She is really his daughter, exactly like him. Now she is the only family who is with me.

"Wake up Nina, you have to go to school," I said going near her. But she was already awake. She quickly opens her golden eyes.

"Where were you Uncle Al?" she asked innocently.

"Work. Now get ready fast, I am preparing breakfast", she nodded and I leave the room.

After breakfast, I take her to school.

"Nina, please no mischief today, I don't want to hear any more complains from your teacher," I said to her softly.

"I will try. But no promises." then she runs away to the school building.

She is a very mischievous girl, but I love her all the same.

When I return home, I found something unusual in the garden outside the house. There was a small horse with very fine details, made up of mud and around it was transmutation circle.

Had Nina transmuted it? But she can't perform Alchemy. I have never taught her this and neither had my brother. Of course, she is the daughter of the genius alchemist, but even he was not able to do it with that perfection at the age of 8, that too without any training.

I am really scared for her. Is she alright? Is there anyone else who taught her this? I don't want her to get in any trouble, she is the only one I have.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I hope you like it, please tell me what you think about it and if you have any suggestions, they are always welcome. Please follow and give reviews

Next time in soul binder alchemist - Alchemy.

Why daughter of the genius alchemist can't perform alchemy.


	2. Alchemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric don't want her only daughter to learn alchemy, why? but still, she is learning from someone else. When Alphonse find out about it, he confronted the person.

I do not own anything except my OCs.

Please tell me if you like it also if you find any mistakes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was standing in a dark room where the only light was coming from the half-open door and a little moonlight from the window on the opposite side.

"What do you mean you don't want your portal back? With it, you will be able to do alchemy again." I said, trying to convince him.

He was standing in front of me, facing the opposite side towards the window from where little light reflected on his face. He turned around to face me, his face all dark in the low light, except for his golden eyes shining just like mine. His hair are also like mine but longer and in a braid.

"That's why I don't want my portal back. I don't want to do alchemy again." He replied very calmly while his face was hidden in complete darkness.

"But why Brother?"

He didn't reply but turned sideways.

I approach him and continue: "Brother, I know how much you miss using alchemy, you didn't leave researching alchemy even though you couldn't do it anymore, only because of the hope that one day you will be able to do it again. And what about Nina, you remember when she was born you said you wanted to teach her alchemy, you wanted her to become a better alchemist than you. Have you forgot all that?".

Brother turned towards me, "I don't want her to learn alchemy."

"What!" I exclaimed as this is more surprising than before. "But why? Why don't you want her to learn alchemy?" I shouted really loud but he remained calm.

As he took a step further towards me, lights from window shone on one side of his face.

"Al, promise me that you will never let Nina learn alchemy." He sounded a little terrified just then, but that I found weird because he never gets scared of anything.

Even though he is not able to perform alchemy but he knows every secret of alchemy. Is there something troubling him?

"Brother, are you alright?" I asked nervously.

"Take Nina with you but never let her learn alchemy. Ever" He is looked directly at me. "Now go. You have to go to the station or you will miss your train." He said that but his eyes were saying the exact opposite, that he wanted to stop me but he wasn't going to do it. He turned towards the door of the room and started leaving.

"Brother, if you want, I can stay," I asked very slowly because I was a little confused.

He turned towards me. "No, you should leave, you have to go to Xing. Mei is waiting for you, right?".

I just nodded, because she is.

He patted my head slowly, a parental pat, and left immediately, closing the door without turning back. The whole room filled with darkness again.

I suddenly come out of my dream and now I am sitting on my bed, sweating substantially. I frequently have this dream. It was my fault; if I hadn't left that day, then he could be here. I should have stayed there. He wanted me to stay but I left. Mei could have waited a little longer. I should have stayed there.

My alarm clock starts beeping, and oh no, I have overslept! I have to pick up Nina from school. I didn't sleep last night to catch the murderer Marcus Broos, but then also I couldn't sleep all day. I also have to talk to Nina about the horse that was transmuted outside the house. I am still not sure what to do. Brother and I spend our whole childhood learning alchemy so how can I restrict Nina from doing it? But Brother, why don't you want her to learn alchemy? What was really troubling you?

I reach Nina's school with all this running through my mind. I am late so all the students have already left. I notice Nina standing there with a female teacher who must be of almost my age. When Nina sees me, she runs towards and hugs me.

I pull her away, holding her hands tight and asked, "Have you transmuted the horse in our garden?"

She gets scared and becomes still. Her bright golden eyes become wide in surprise.

"Nina, I have already told you never to touch my books then why did you!" I shouted at her which made her even more scared.

"But I... didn't touch... your books, my teacher... teaches me that," she said almost crying.

"Which teacher?" I asked

She pointed towards the one with whom she was standing when I arrived here. She is a beautiful woman with long black curly hairs and blue eyes wearing a simple black dress. She is looking towards us. I hold Nina's hand and start walking towards her.

"Hello Mr Elric, I am Juliet Wilson, Nina's teacher," She said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Maybe I acted with extra seriousness because she became quite tensed, but invited me inside the school.

We are sitting in a classroom while Nina is playing in the school's playground.

"Mr Elric, what do you want to talk about?" she is really sweet about it.

I came directly to the point: "Do you know alchemy?"

When I asked this, it was like her smile faded in a second. But she brings her smile back.

"Yes, I know"

"And you teach Nina?" I know I am talking very rudely to this sweet woman but I have to.

"Yes I did, and you must be proud of her, she is really very talented and..."

"I want you to stop teaching her." I cut between her words.

She is really shocked by it.

"But...why? She is very talented, she will become a great alchemist, maybe one day she can join military and then she can..."

"I don't want her to." I again cut in between, but this time I shout at her very loudly.

There was a silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry." I apologised, then continued calmly, "I think one state alchemist is enough for our home, she shouldn't have to do this."

"One state alchemist?" she is shocked, "But Nina told me you are a Major!"

"She doesn't know this," I reply with a sigh.

"I don't get it, you yourself are a state alchemist and you don't want Nina to learn alchemy!" the sweetness of her face changes to anger, "Is it because she is not your daughter? What would you have done if she was your own daughter?"

"I would have done the same. Nina is everything to me, I just don't want her to get into any trouble."

"You are worried about her but its because you have not seen her performing alchemy, she is really extraordinary."

"I know she is extraordinary." I was watching her through the window while she was playing in the garden. "She is the daughter of the genius alchemist."

"Genius alchemist?"

"My brother was known as the genius alchemist."

"Was? Is he dead?" she becomes really concerned.

"No. He left alchemy long ago and he doesn't want Nina to do it too." I replied turning towards her.

"Mr Elric, I don't know why her father has left alchemy. I don't know why she has never heard about her father's alchemy. I don't know why her parents have gone missing. I don't know why even after having two alchemists in her family, I was the one from whom she heard about alchemy. But I know one thing, Nina is really alone. At least try to give her some time. Try to talk to her. There is so much in her mind which she hadn't told you."

This really disturbs me, but she continues while walking toward me, "If you want I won't teach her alchemy but remember, what is her fate will surely come to her. If her fate is alchemy you can't keep her away from it, no matter how hard you try".

I stand stunned for a while, then say nervously: "I don't believe in fate. I think I should leave."

She nods, still with the serious face, "I will bring Nina." She goes out to Nina. She is caressing her head maternally. Motherly love is what I always craved from childhood and maybe Nina is craving for it too. Her teacher holds her hand and returns towards me. Nina is holding her hand as if she is holding her mother's hand. Just as they reach me I hold Nina's other hand, pull her and begin walking and Nina was waving a goodbye to her teacher while walking.

Her teacher's words are running inside my mind, "what is her fate will surely come to her. If her fate is in alchemy you can't keep her away from it, no matter how hard you try".

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Now tell me to do you like it. Please comment your suggestions.

And there will be another character from FMAB in next chapter.

Next Time on Soul binder Alchemist - Inside the mind of a little girl.

Memories of her parents are still fresh in the mind of this little girl.


	3. Inside the mind of a little girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Winry left their little daughter behind but she misses them a lot and wants them to return to her. Meanwhile, there are problems in the relationship of Alphonse and Mei.

I do not own anything other than my OCs.

Friends, I would be very happy if you leave some comments.

Alphonse's POV

When Nina and I reach home, I open the lock, and at that exact moment, something comes to my shoulder, or rather, someone, who jumps onto my back. Long, dark hair tied in two braids appear in front on my shoulders, and very fair hands wrap my chest from behind. She is back. I put my hands on top of hers and holds them.

Nina calls her: "Aunt Mei!" Mei let go of me and hugs her. She was wearing the pink coloured traditional dress of her country which she usually wears.

"Mei, what are you doing here?" I ask in surprise as I was not expecting her here.

"I came to surprise you," she said as she kisses me. Then I realise Nina is watching us, and some neighbours too.

"I think we should get inside" I said dragging Mei inside and Nina coming behind us.

"You don't have to drag me like that. I can kiss you in public, we have been dating for twelve long years now." She becomes furious at me but I know she doesn't really mind.

"But how did you suddenly decide to come here; you were busy in your kingdom since Ling is ill." I asked, because just a couple of weeks ago Ling became very ill, so Mei had to handle everything in Xing.

"How can he stay ill for long, he is my brother after all, and the Emperor of Xing!" She is very proud of him, even though he is her half-brother from father's side.

Nina is already in her room, so Mei becomes a little serious.

"Alphonse, it was really great when we were studying together in the Xing, and now..."

I cut her in between. "Mei, you know this is important." I directly stare into her eyes.

She signs. "But at least you can visit Xing sometime, you can continue your research there."

"No. I am searching for some clues which can only be found in this country - Amestris, and that too inside the military".

I turn my face towards my room. "I am going to get changed," I say, and leave.

Nina's POV

I am in the kitchen with Aunt Mei. She is making Xing's traditional dish for me. I don't know its name, but I really like it. Aunt Mei makes it for me every time she comes to visit us. Uncle Al comes into the kitchen and stands beside me.

"Mei, you just reached here and started cooking!" Uncle Al says exasperatedly, looking at the dish.

"If my little doll requests me to cook, how can I refuse her?" She replies, slowing patting my head and then continues. "Dinner is ready, let's go to the table."

We are having dinner, my favourite dinner. "Thank you, Aunt Mei, you are a really great cook".

She smiled at me but Uncle Al said "only for Xing's dishes" in good humour, to which Aunt hits his arm.

Aunt turns towards me. "Nina, after I get married to your Uncle, I will make tasty dishes for you daily". She turns her face towards Uncle who is busy eating as if he had not heard anything. I don't know why whenever this topic starts he tries to ignore it. Aunt Mei is very nice, so then why doesn't he want to marry her?

After dinner, I am lying on my bed thinking about Uncle Al. He has completely changed: when I was younger I used to play with him a lot. Then when I went to Xing with him, I enjoyed it a lot, but after returning back to Amestris, he changed. Now he rarely even talks to me. I know he still loves me, but what has happened to him? I turn my face towards my side table where lies a photo of Mom and Dad. I hold it in my hands.

Flashback

I am packing my back. I am going on a trip. My dad comes inside my room.

"Is packing is done, my princess?" He asked sitting on my bed.

"Yes dad, I am really happy that I am going to Xing with Uncle Al, I am going outside the country for the first time!" I am really very excited.

He held my arm and pulls me near him.

He said very slowly, "Nina, Uncle Al is very good, he really loves you and he will always take care of you. So always trust him, do whatever he asks you to do. OK?"

"Dad, I am going for a few days only, I will return soon", I said cheerfully.

"I know, but promise me that you will always listen to your Uncle." He said holding my hands.

"I promise." He hugs me very tightly.

"Dad, it hurts."

Flashback Over

I am still looking towards the photo.

Dad, I am keeping my promise. I always do what uncle Al ask me to do. But I miss you. When you will come back? I am missing all those things: our home in Resembool. Our shop - Rockbell Automail. When you both fight because of small silly things. I really miss all those things. Mom, Dad, when will you come back? I bring the photo frame near me.

As tears roll down my face, slowly I go to sleep.

Alphonse POV

I am busy with my studies. "The blood that gives lives, kills too". What is its real meaning? There is something about this line. I have to decrypt it. But right now I feel like I am exhausted. Maybe I should go to sleep and work on it tomorrow.

Before going to bed, I go to Nina's room to check if she is alright like I do every night. I slowly peek inside her room to see that she is sleeping with tears on her face with her stomach exposed as usual. She again went to sleep crying. I sit near her on the bed. She is holding the photo of her parents. I slowly take that photo from her and kept at the table as it was before.

She is murmuring something in sleep, "Mom, Dad, Mom, Dad. Please come back. I miss you. Please come back." I slowly caress my hand on her head to relax her. Slowly she becomes calm and goes to deep sleep. Poor girl. She is just 8 years old. Why is she suffering so much at this age?

I am busy with what I am feeling. I care about my mission only. I never stopped to think of what she is going through, although I have experienced a similar thing in my childhood. I pull the blanket over her and leave.

The next day, I go to the office to report to Colonel Armstrong.

"What? He broke through prison!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, last night, Marcus Broos broke through the prison after killing his cell inmate and two guards. But he was last seen in the eastern city. So go to the east city to find him." He is very serious right now, but I am a little scared. East city, it really brings back some old memories, but right now catching him is more important, before he kills someone else.

"Yes, sir". I was about to leave when he calls me again.

"Alphonse, I am also assigning an assistant to you. She is a very talented girl. I hope you will be a good example in front of her as her senior." Now, at least he is smiling, "You will meet her in the eastern headquarters."

"OK, sir." Actually, I had not given thought to have an assistant but I think I wouldn't mind someone's help.

Colonel stands up from his chair, comes near me and holds both of my arms very tightly. His arms are very large and rock solid compared to me. His big face is near my tiny one (compared to his). I got scared.

"Alphonse, she will bring back some old memories, but you have to work professionally." He is looking very scary right now.

"OK." A little voice comes out of my mouth.

He lets go of me: "Now you can leave". I almost run away from his office.

Actually, the colonel is a very emotional person and sometimes does the most unexpected things, but this was really weird. Who is this new assistant who will bring back some old memories? As if going back to East city was not enough.

I know this is extra emotional but please tell me. How much do you like it?

And can you guess who is this new assistant?

Next time on Soul Binder Alchemist - Way to East.

Another trouble is waiting for this young man during the journey.


	4. Way to East

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphonse is going to East City after many years but this can't be easy for him. While Mei is not able to talk to him something that she wanted to. Looks like there is nothing sweet left between this sweet couple.

** Mei's POV **

I am standing at the station holding Nina's hand. Alphonse is standing in front of me, waiting for the train because he is going to East city.

"Alphonse, that's not fair. I came yesterday and today you are leaving. " I told him.

"I have work. I already told you. I will return shortly." He replied, not even looking at me.

"Uncle Al, we all can go. It will be a new trip for us." My little doll suggests a great idea.

Alphonse turns towards her and scolds her: "Nina, you know this. No trip during work." She becomes scared and tries to hide behind me. This is really bad. Even though Nina is the most important to him, maybe even more than me, he behaves very badly with her sometimes.

"Alphonse, she is a kid." I try to stop him.

He becomes calm. "Sorry Nina, come on, do you want ice cream?" Nina just nods so he buys a ice cream for her from a nearby shop.

Nina is busy with her ice cream, so I can talk to Alphonse now but he says something before me.

"Mei, take care of Nina," He said looking towards her.

"I will. Alphonse are you all right?" He didn't reply but turns his face away from me. "You can share your problems with me sometimes. I know a lot has changed but I'm still your old Mei."

"I know." He replied coldly, and now also he doesn't want to look towards me. I can't do it any more - I have to ask him what I have wanted to ask him for two years. I have to.

"Alpho-"

My voice cut off by the sound of the train. The train has arrived. Other people start getting inside. Alphonse picks up his bag and steps inside. He turns back to wave to us. Nina and I wave at him too. Again I didn't get a chance to ask him. A tear rolls down my face. Not because he is going to East city but because since that day, every second he is getting more distant from me. A lot has changed.

 

** Alphonse POV **

I am searching for my seat on the train. I got it. There is someone sitting in front too, but I can't see the face because that someone is reading a newspaper which is in front of the face. I stow my luggage and sit on my seat.

"Hello, Mr Elric." Came a feminine voice from behind the newspaper. She takes that newspaper away to reveal her smiling face.

"Miss Wilson," I said: she is Miss Wilson, Nina's teacher.

"Nice to meet you again." She said.

"Same here, and sorry for my behaviour at our last meeting. It was..."

"It's alright Mr Elric, forget about it", she is looking so sweet and full of happiness.

"You are looking really happy today, Miss Wilson. " I said without even thinking that it could look a little weird considering that this is our second meeting, and what happened in the first.

She replies happily, "Yes I am. Finally, I am going on a vacation to my home to meet my father after so long. He must be waiting for me."

This reminds me of my family. My mom, my dad and most importantly my brother.

"I know, its good to be with family," I say slowly to myself. Not wanting her to listen but it was loud enough.

"I am sorry Mr Elric." Her cheerfulness is replaced by a serious face now. She looks good while smiling. I want her to smile again.

"It's alright, can you tell me more about your family?" I asked this because I know this will improve her mood, and probably mine too.

She replied after a minute of thinking, probably deciding whether she should tell or not. Worrying about me maybe.

"If you really want to know, then I only have my father in my family. My mother died within a month when I born. My father is an alchemist. He tried to teach me too but he failed." She said will a little smile on her face.

"But you said you are an alchemist?" I ask suddenly because I am curious. How can she teach Nina alchemy if she is not an alchemist?

"I said I know alchemy." She replied. True. She said she knows it.

She continues, "As an alchemist, I think you already know that not everyone can perform alchemy. Only some lucky ones are born with this and I am not one of them. But thanks to father's many attempts I know everything about alchemy theoretically. This was another reason I was teaching Nina alchemy. Just by seeing her succeeding make me feels like I am succeeding." She is looking on the floor. It looks like she is just about to cry.

"I am sorry," I said.

"It's alright. I remember my promise. I am not going to teach her anymore." Her smile is back now but this smile is very weak compared to before.

.

"Hands up everybody. Stay in your seats!" I heard the voice of a man. He is holding a gun in his hand. No, there are four men: two holding a gun and two with knives. All passengers get scared by them and do what they said including us.

"We have hijacked this train. Now if anybody tries to resist, we will kill them here. Got that?" said the second hijacker. He sounded very scary.

I thought it will be good if we stay still for now. Miss Wilson is looking towards me with her scarred eyes. All four of them are roaming inside the whole train: this is a good chance to attack because they need some time to reach each other.

I heard a voice from behind me. There is a woman who was unable to stand still because she was pregnant. By mistake, she fell on one of the hijackers.

"You b***h," he was about to slap her but I grab his hand before he does it. I hit his face hard with my other hand. He os instantly knocked down. I am really thankful to my teacher for this. The second one is coming towards me with his knife. I hit his leg with mine to break his balance then steal his knife, as his grip was already got loose, to make a cut in his neck, making sure he only becomes unconscious, not dead. Two done, two to go.

"Stop!" I heard a voice from behind me. One of the hijackers is holding a gun towards me. He is about to shoot- I can't do anything, he is too far away for me to do anything. I can't even run away. There are other passengers too. He could shoot someone else. What should I do?

He was just about to shoot but a sound came and he falls down holding his head. It is Miss Wilson. She hit his head with her bag. I smile at her and she smiles back but something again happens. The 4th hijacker, he holds her hands with one hand and with other put a knife near her neck.

"Now stop this nonsense. Everybody still!" he roars.

She is almost crying. They are too far away from me. I can't do anything while my hands are still up. I don't want to do anything without thinking as her life is at stake. What should I do?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hello friends. Actually, I am not very good at writing action scenes but tell me what you think about it and how is our hero going to save everyone?

Entry of some more FMAB characters in the next chapter.

Next time on Soul binder alchemist - Old friends.

Your friends are your true supporters on this tough journey


	5. Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, I request everyone to tell me, do you like this story? I really want to hear your suggestion, to get some inspiration. If people are enjoying it then only I should continue it. So, please tell me.
> 
> I do not own anything other than my OCs.

A hijacker holds Miss Wilson's hands with one hand and with other put a knife near her neck.

"Now stop this nonsense. Everybody still." he roared.

She is almost crying. They are far away from me: I can't do anything while my hands are already up. I don't want to do anything without thinking because her life is at sake here. What should I do?

Then a sound came of a gunshot. A bullet hit on his shoulder from the back. Miss Wilson runs towards me, I clap my hands and touch a train seat made of metal. A hardwire comes out of it then crawls by itself to hold the hijacker tightly. Then I see the one standing there, the guy who shot him. Blonde skin, blue eyes and fair-haired with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Thanks, Major Havoc." I said.

He starts talking with the cigarette still in his mouth. "It's not over yet, there are more."

"Then let's ask them." Saying that I hold the fourth hijacker to ask him everything.

After having a taste of my two or three punches, he relented. "There are two in the engine room, six in first class with our main hostage and another six roaming around the remaining passengers."

That means 14 are left already. Actually, all this reminds of an old memory. This happened once before too and I hope the same plan will work now also.

"Major Havoc, you have other soldiers too?" I ask.

"Most of them are unconscious but some are here." He replies.

"Fine, then handle the second class - I am going to the engine room," I say, going towards the window.

"Hey, but my duty is in first-class." He says.

"Military works for the people, that means to save everyone," I say rudely looking towards him.

"Fine." He replies and I go above the train through the window then directed towards the engine room.

I sneak through the window to see there are two holding guns towards the driver. I jump inside, my legs hitting one of them. Before the second one realises what just happened I clap my hands together and touch the wall of iron near to him. Some iron wire comes shooting out and holds him tight. The first one holds his gun towards me while trying to get up. There is no other passenger here other than the driver, who he will not shoot for sure if he doesn't want the train to crash, so I don't have to fear for others. I clap my hands and again touch the wall. Iron start vibrating from here goes towards him, then holds him tightly while the gun drops from him. I feel like the speed of the train is getting slower every second. "We have already reached East City." I heard the voice of the driver.

When the train stops, I get out of the train through the gate to the platform and see that Major Havoc came out through second class too, with some soldiers behind him."All done in the second class." He said.

"And engine room too," I reply, "but first class is still remaining."

Major Havoc takes out a radio which those hijackers were using to communicate.

He said in the radio: "We have recaptured second class and the engine room. Only the first class is left. Surrender now."

But no reply came."Major Havoc, who is inside the first class?"

"It's ..." His voice cut off by some loud voice.

The door of the first-class burst open and flies towards us with two people. Then someone came out of the door. A woman in her late 30's with a gun in her each hand. Brown eyes and blonde loose hair that reaches her back. She is the famous eye of the hawk - Riza Mustang.

"Hello, Alphonse, nice to meet after so long", she said with her smile.

"Same here, First Lady of Amestris." I said. First Lady means Wife of Fuhrer (or president).

She makes a strict face. "I am First Lady only for civilians. For you, I am still General Mustang."

"Sorry General, so you were here in first class."

"Not only me," she turns her face back towards the door, "Where are they?"

Four more people came out of the door, they are the other hijackers. Instantly the fire came from the door and surrounds all of them. Then he came out. His black eyes completely focused on then and his black hairs are uncombed as usual with ignition gloves in his hands but without a transmutation circle, because he is another one like me who doesn't need transmutation circle to transmute.

"Hello, Soul Binder." He said to me.

"Fuhrer Mustang..." My voice cut by the General's voice.

She almost shouted at him: "Where is he?"

He takes two steps backwards as a sudden reaction, then points towards the door: "There."

A young boy came out of the door again who runs towards General. "Mom, that was awesome!"

Now she is not strict at all, her motherly side came out there. "Are you all right Maes?"

He again turns to Fuhrer. "Roy, you really left him alone?" she shouted.

"Riza, he is the Fuhrer's son, future Fuhrer of the Amestris. Do you want him to be a coward?" He said.

She again shouted. "He is just 11 years old."

While they were still fighting, someone put a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to see Miss Wilson.

"Thanks, you are a really brave soldier." She said with a sweet smile.

"It's alright Miss Wilson," I said.

"My name is Juliet," she said bringing her hand forward as waiting to shake hands.

"I am Alphonse." I shake hands with her.

"So Alphonse, I have to leave now. My father must be waiting. See you soon."

"Bye Juliet."

"Bye."

She is going away and I am still looking towards her, then I felt another hand over my shoulder.

It was the Fuhrer. "Who was that lady?" He asked with an almost teasing voice.

"Nothing, she is just an acquaintance."

"Are you sure, just acquaintance." He is only trying to tease me.

"Yes, I am."

"Ok fine, now tell me when you have to report to headquarters?" He asked.

"Tomorrow morning," I replied.

"Then come on, let's go home." He said.

He is asking me to stay at his home. "It's alright sir, you don't have to worry about me. You are here for a vacation." I said.

"This is not the first time you are staying at my place, so stop being formal." He replied, annoyingly, then drags me like a kidnapper (you know what I mean, right?).

Inside Fuhrer's car, Maes sit with me. He is very intelligent compared to his age. He always reminds me of Maes Hughes. His bright black eyes always remain full of curiosity to learn new things.

Maes says, "I have already mastered the basics of alchemy. Now I am studying flame."

"Flame! Looks like another flame alchemist is coming." I say patting on his head.

"Yes, I will give state alchemist exam this year. Only 6 months are left in it and I have a lot to do." He is a little nervous right now, maybe because of thinking of the exam. I turn my face towards Fuhrer. "But sir, don't you think he is too young for it?"

"This is the perfect time to be the youngest state alchemist because two months after the exam he will be twelve. Edward has really created a challenge for next state alchemists." Fuhrer replied.

Fuhrer is really confident. Maybe because he was the youngest soldier of Military, then youngest state alchemist, then the youngest colonel, youngest general and now youngest Fuhrer. Brother became state alchemist when he was 12 so Fuhrer wants Maes to be one before turning twelve. Maes is really very talented but still, I think he is too young for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you like the Mustang family? Comment your thoughts. and do you want me to continue?
> 
> Next time on Soul Binder Alchemist - A evening in East City.


End file.
